My Speedster: Barry Allen
by adreannamatina
Summary: Hensley is no Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, or Dr. Wells but what she is, is someone who means more to the Flash than anyone. Even Joe and Iris. Before the explosion, Hensley worked as a nurse but afterwards, StarLabs needed her help in treating their newest member; newest meta human.
1. Chapter 1

"Hensley, where are you?!" Caitlin screamed into the phone.

Pulling it away from my ear slightly, I groaned. "Did you forget that I was having the day off today? All these meta humans recently have been dragging me down."

I've been working at Star Labs for a few weeks now, taking care of the evil meta's that we capture, and sometimes patching up The Flash. He was still getting used to being someone who can run more than 400 miles per hour which caused him to get banged up from time to time.

At the thought of The Flash, my heart beat picked up. I had met him, Barry Allen, a few weeks ago when they needed me to stitch him up from a recent fight. Even though I had a few underlining feelings for him, I wasn't too sure on how he felt about me.

He was nice and warm towards me but every time we had a moment to ourselves, he would come up with an excuse and run out of the room. Which is what caused me to want a day off today, I was beyond confused as to why Barry always acted so weird around me.

"We need you here. Barry was trying to take down The Mist and got some of the gas in his system. He needs you," Caitlin said frantically.

Sighing, I turned the corner in the street and came face to face with the once popular laboratory. I had a feeling that Barry would need my help today so I opted to stay close to Star Labs.

"I'm on my way up."

Hanging up, I sighed as I took the elevator up to the sixth floor. Tapping my foot, I bit my lip, hoping that Barry would be okay. I shook my head at the thought as the doors opened in front of the main part of the lab. Of course he would be okay, he's The Flash.

"How is he?" I asked while I shrugged out of my sweater. Barry was laying on a bed, gasping for breath, Caitlin and Cisco surrounding him.

"Not good," Cisco responded.

"The poison. It's inside." Barry gasped, grabbing my hands. Nodding, I looked over to Dr. Wells.

"He brought us a sample. We need to extract it." Wells ordered.

Doing what I was told, I looked over to Caitlin. "I need a syringe."

She handed me one and Cisco cringed. "It's just a small needle. You won't even feel it." He looked down at Barry.

"Trust me, you'll feel it." Barry's and my eyes met before I licked my lips and stuck the needle into his chest, extracting a sample of the poison.

"His vitals are fine. He'll probably wake up soon." I looked over to the trio and they all nodded.

"Sorry for bringing you in on your day off. Barry was asking for you." Caitlin smiled.

Looking at her then to Barry, I held confusion in my face. "You guys could have stuck a needle into him. Wasn't that hard."

"You've seem to grown on Mr. Allen." Wells said with a smile.

He nodded to Cisco and Caitlin and watching them walk out, I decided to stay here and made sure Barry woke up fine. Sitting in the chair next to his bed, I browsed through my phone, my eyes every once in a while glancing up to Barry.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized how cute he looked asleep. I felt the urge to want to be able to wake up next to that every day as Barry's eyes slowly opened. He looked around the room before his eyes rested on me, a small smile playing at his lips.

"How're you feeling?" I asked, standing up. Looking at his vitals, I realized that he was doing just fine.

"Chest is a little sore. How hard did you stab that needle into me?" He joked, sitting up in bed.

"That's for making me come to work on my day off," I joke as I watched his sit up in bed, rubbing his chest.

Barry laughed and looked around The Cortex. "Where's everyone else?"

My shoulders shrugged. "No idea, they left awhile ago."

Barry's face and mood changed and he rolled out of bed, throwing a shirt over his exposed chest. "Well thanks for, you know, saving me. I'll let you get back to your day off." He gave me an awkwardly wave before he zoomed out of the room, literally.

A soft sigh left my dry lips while I cleaned up the mess. I raked my brain trying to figure out what I did wrong to make Barry act stand offish around me. While I was close with Caitlin and Cisco, Barry and I never stayed alone in a room together for more than ten minuets.

Turning off the lights behind me, I made my way down the hall and out of Star Labs, my phone buzzing in my pocket.

 **From: Cisco**

 **Yo Hens, Barry's having a get together at his place, you should come.**

Groaning, I continued the short walk to my apartment which was just around the block of Star Labs, as I contemplated whether or not going to Barry's house was a good idea. Did I really want to spend the night with not only Barry ignoring me but also watching him hopelessly flirt with Iris in front of me. It was sad, really; While I was head over feels for Barry, he was showing those feelings to Iris, who was dating Eddie and had no idea.

I walked into my lonely, quiet, apartment, my phone buzzed again.

 **From: Cait**

 **Who cares if Barry is in love with Iris, you still should come tonight. Doesn't mean you can't get his attention.**

Biting my lip, I decided with a sigh that I would go to Barry's only for a little while. After I replied to Cisco, I dragged my feet over to my bedroom closet, changing into a different outfit. Since I knew Iris would be there, I figured I could wear something that would get Barry's attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up the steps to Barry's house, I ran a hand through my long violet hair and smoothed out my outfit, trying to ease my nerves about tonight. I'd known Barry for little over a month now and this was the first time I was invited to his place.

I gently knocked and forced a small smile to Iris when she answered the door, immediately giving off a glow. Swallowing the jealousy, I smiled a thanks to her when she moved to the side, letting me in.

"Barry didn't tell me you were coming," Iris smiled.

Giving a small shrug, I answered. "Cait and Cisco did. That alright?"

Iris waved me off. "You've been helping Barry out a lot at Star Labs so you're always welcomed."

I nodded and made my way over to Cisco and Caitlin, who were sitting on the couch. Barry was sitting on the chair opposite of them, talking with Joe. As if he felt me walk in, Barry's eyes landed on me, staying silent, as I smiled down at my two best friends.

"You came!" Cisco yelled.

Giggling at him, I nodded while plopping down on the couch between them. "You guys wouldn't stop texting me."

Feeling eyes on me, I glanced over to Barry who was watching me with a small smile, one which I immediately returned. "Hi."

"You wear glasses?" He asked, slightly confused.

Nodding, I readjusted them. "Sometimes."

"Hensley would you like anything to drink?"

Looking over to Iris, I shook my head. "I'm fine, thanks."

My eyes watched as she sat down next to Eddie and laid a kiss on his lips. My heart dropped when I looked over to Barry who looked at the couple with readable jealousy on his face. Forcing to look away, I slumped back into the couch.

"You've got it bad, Hens." Cisco laughed.

Slapping his shoulder, I scoffed. "I do not."

"Bullshit. Why else would you be glaring at Iris right now?" Caitlin gave me a smug smile.

"I love her outfit," I lied.

Cisco and Caitlin laughed, knowing how wrong I was. Running my hands on my thighs, I continued to talk with the two, eyes every so often glancing over to Barry, who was keeping his locked on Iris and Eddie.

Eddie had excused himself to the bathroom giving Barry the opportunity he needed. He walked over to Iris and stood incredibly close to her. I watched in pure jealousy and hurt as the openly flirted in front of all of us, Barry brushing something off of her cheek.

Not being able to take it anymore, I let out an audible groan and crossed my arms while looking over to Cisco. "What does he see in her anyway?"

"They have been friends since they were little," He mentioned.

"And he doesn't know you that well." Caitlin defended.

My eyes snapped over to her causing her to hold her hands up. "I'm just saying Hensley, maybe you should take the time to get to know him. You've had your walls up with him since you started here."

"I have my reasons." I shrugged.

"Because of your crazy stalker ex?" Cisco piped up.

Biting my tongue, I thought to the ex Cisco was talking about. His name was Tony and we dated for almost two years and within the two years he had became controlling and mentally abusive. He would always make comments about how I wasn't skinny or pretty enough for him. However, after the particle accelerator exploded close to a year ago, he was in an accident and was pronounced dead.

But right before I started working with _The Flash and team_ I had the sinking feeling of someone following me and watching me. I couldn't prove it but I knew it was Tony. The only people who knew about him was Caitlin and Cisco; and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Shh," I slapped Cisco's shoulder. "Try to say it louder next time, I don't think all of Central City heard you."

"Damn girl, I was just joking. Is he really still stalking you?"

I chipped away at my nail polish. "I just have this feeling that someone has been following me."

"Why don't you talk to Barry. Maybe he can help." Caitlin suggested.

I scoffed. "No way. I want Barry to like me not to think of me as some type of freak."

"He's not going to think of you as some type of freak. Barry's not like that." Caitlin reassured me.

My phone buzzed on the table in front of me and I reached for it.

 **From: Unknown**

 **You look beautiful tonight.**

My body froze as I looked around the room, noticing that I had everyone's number that was in the room, making my nerves kick in. Palms began to sweat when I saw the blinds were open, giving anyone who was walking past the West home a clear view of us.

"Hensley?" Caitlin asked over my shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Ignoring her, I read the new message that I had received.

 **From: Unknown**

 **I miss you. Come back to me.**

Shutting my phone off, I stuffed it in my bag and threw it over my shoulder while standing up. "I need to go."

"Hens what's wrong?" Cisco asked as him and Caitlin sat up with me.

"Tony. He's here. Well not _here_ but I think he's outside. He keeps texting me." My eyes traveled to the window.

"How do you know?" Caitlin placed a hand on my shoulder.

By now Joe and Eddie had noticed something was wrong with me. "Everything okay?" Joe asked.

I shook my head, plastering a fake smile on my face. "I'm not feeling all that well. I'm going to head home. Thanks for having me, Joe."

Joe gave me a small nod and giving Barry one last look, I saw that he wasn't paying me any attention. He was too busy laughing with Iris about something. Waving goodbye to Cisco and Caitlin, I made it all the way to the front door when Barry's voice stopped me.

Turning on my heels, hand gripping the door knob, I smiled at Barry who was now standing behind me. "You're leaving?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's been a really long day. I should get some rest. You should too by the way. You could have died today." I reminded him of his close encounter with The Mist.

Barry waved me off, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "I'm fine. Plus I know you'll always be there for me to patch me up."

Was that a flirtatious tone in his voice?

Deciding to play along, I gave him a sly smile while crossing my arms. "You're lucky you're cute, Allen. Otherwise I'd be long gone."

Barry's cheeks reddened and he fake coughed to compose himself. "Do you want me to walk home?"

Shaking my head, I started to rub my elbows even though I wasn't cold. "I'll be fine. It's only a ten minute walk."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Remembering the creepy messages I had gotten from the unknown number, I bit my lip. My apartment was honestly just a few minuets down the road from here so I knew I would be okay but the thought of Barry walking me home brought a tingly feeling to my stomach.

I went to open my mouth but immediately shut it when I heard Iris' voice. "Barry it's your turn! Hurry up!"

Shaking my head, a soft scoff left my lips. "You should go. I'll be fine."

Barry's face held sorrow as he slowly nodded and giving one last hurtful look to him, I turned and walked out of the house, letting the door close behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping myself busy, I walked around The Cortex, making sure all of the medical supplies were stocked and everything was placed correctly. The meta humans were quiet today which meant everyone was taking the day off. Caitlin and Cisco went to a movie, Dr. Wells was somewhere in Star Labs working on something, and Barry was somewhere.

After I left his house a few days ago, I had stayed out of contact with him. While he was off being _The Flash_ he was able to keep himself safe which meant he didn't need my help in patching him up. It hurt knowing that just when I thought we were getting somewhere, Iris popped back into the picture reminding Barry that I was nothing compared to her.

Throwing my hair into a messy bun, I wrapped the cardigan closer around me as I browsed through the computer, trying to pass the time. I had no plans tonight so I figured I could get some research done.

A gust of wind rushed passed me suddenly and after I brushed the hair out of my face, my grey eyes landed on Barry. "Hi."

"I didn't know you were here," Barry gave me a small smile.

Shrugging, I turned off the computer. "I've got nothing else planned for tonight." I stood up from the desk and walked around it, coming face to face with Barry.

"Where's Cisco and Caitlin?"

"Movies," I said as I walked in front of the Flash suit. My fingers grazed across the material. "Can I ask you something?"

Turning around, I saw Barry nod with a smile on his face. "How come you trust me with your secret?"

He shrugged. "I just do."

"But you don't know anything about me. We've been working together for just over a month now and you don't even know what I like to do in my free time." I said, stuffing my hands in the back pockets of my skinny jeans.

"You exactly haven't made it easy to spend time with you." Barry defended with a shrug of his shoulders.

I squinted my eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Barry sighed while running a hand through his hair. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, Hensley but whenever we're in the same room, I get this vibe that you don't want to be around me."

 _Because I'm head over heels for you Barry Allen._

Licking my lips, I averted my gaze from him, landing on the suit once again. "I've always been closed off with new people."

"But not Cisco or Caitlin? Hell, even Well's knows more about you than I do," Barry exasperated.

"Because they actually stay in my presence for more than five minutes," I mumbled hoping Barry didn't hear.

He shook his head before running a hand over his face. "What are you doing tonight? There's a trivia night at Jitters and Iris is bringing Eddie."

"And you don't want to be the third wheel," I finished for him.

He gave me a room brightening smile. "Think of it as step one to getting to know each other."

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Fine but you're driving Allen."

A sweet laugh escaped his lips and I felt a shock surge through my veins when Barry laced his fingers with mine. He grabbed my other hand and wrapped it around his neck. I tried to keep my breathing even as I looked into his hazel eyes. Our lips were meters apart and I slowly licked mine, wanting to know how his tasted.

Barry's eyes gazed over my face before falling on my plump lips. "Hold on tight." His voice came out deep and hoarse causing my stomach to twinge.

With a loud gust of wind and in a flash of an eye, no pun intended, we were standing in front of Jitters. That was the first time Barry had used his speed with me and was not causing my stomach to settle well.

Steadying myself on the wall, I tried to catch my breath.

"You alright?" Barry asked placing a warm hand on my back to help keep me up.

Nodding, I reluctantly waved him off. "I'm not used to the sudden change in speed."

Once I was sure I wasn't going to hurl my lunch all over Barry's converse, I gave him a small smile before following him inside. My eyes immediately landed on Iris and Eddie who were smiling and kissing each other. Daring the look at Barry, I noticed the hurt look in his eyes and I turned to look away, feeling my own hurt wash over.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Want anything?" I asked pointing to the counter.

"I'm fine. I'll save you a seat."

Smiling at him, we parted ways and I thanked God that the line was short with the amount of people here for trivia night. After I ordered my coffee, I scanned the crowd while I waited. My eyes landed on our table and felt my stomach drop. There was a new blonde at the table sitting in my spot next to Barry. He was smiling and laughing along with her. Blowing out a shaky breath, I felt my heart shatter when I noticed he gave her the same look he constantly gave Iris.

Biting back the tears, I took my coffee and tried to make my way past the table unseen.

"Hensley? Where are you going?"

Cursing, I turned around and looked up to Barry. The others eyes were on me, wondering why I was leaving already. I tried to keep my anger in check when I looked into Barry's eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Why? We just got here?" He looked at me confused.

"I really don't feel like being the fifth wheel," I stated dryly.

Turning around, I made it a few more steps until Barry was in front of me, stopping me. "What are you talking about?"

Shaking my head, I couldn't hold back the attitude. "I didn't realize I was being replaced."

"Because of Felicity? I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you that much." Barry said with a hint of his own attitude in his voice.

"That's just it, Barry. You don't know what bothers me." I snapped, voice rising.

Barry mouth opened as he looked at me dumbfounded before averting his gaze. He licked his lips and I knew he was getting angry which only angered me more. "You know everyone says how oblivious Iris is when it comes to your feelings for her but you're just as worse as she is."

I went to walk past Barry but I felt him gently grab my elbow, sending shocks throughout my body; literal shocks. My eyes squinted at the unknown feeling. Barry and I haven't touched much but when we did, I always felt this shock. The weirdest part was that he never felt that shock with anyone else; not even Iris.

"What do you mean I'm just as worse?" Barry's features softened a bit.

Biting my lip, I tapped my foot as I tossed the thought back and forth in my head, wondering if this was the best time to confess my feelings for him. "When someone likes you, Barry. You're so wrapped up with Iris that you don't even see the one girl who truly likes you."

Barry looked over to the table before his eyes rested on mine once more. "Felicity?"

A scoff left my lips while I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Blinking away the tears, I blew out a shaky breath feeling my heart shatter. "Goodbye, Barry."

"You did not, Hens?" Caitlin gasped.

We were sitting on my couch in my apartment a few hours after I left Barry at Jitters. I called Caitlin a bit ago, needing someone to talk to.

"I didn't mean too, I was upset that I was being replaced," I defended stuffing my face with more ice cream.

"You didn't have to freak out on him, though." Caitlin stated.

"I need to get over him," I pointed a spoon towards her.

Caitlin broke out in a giggle, knowing I was lying. Sighing, I laid my head against the couch realizing that there was no way I was getting over Barry Allen.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you like Barry so much?" Caitlin set the empty carton on the coffee table.

Throwing a blanket over my legs, I rested my head on my hand. "So many reasons. He's sweet, cute, adorable, and such a dork. He's so awkward it's cute." We both giggled. "But I think what attracts me the most to him is that he's willing to put his life on the line to save people he doesn't even know."

Caitlin smiled, knowing how I felt. "I'm sure he feels like same way about you, Hensley. He's just blinded by Iris."

"That's the thing, Cait, I don't know what to do to make him actually _see_ me. Not even my hottest outfit will make him look at me the way he looks at Iris." I sighed.

Caitlin patted my knee. "You should take some time to yourself, Hens. Go to Starling City and visit family and friends."

I gave her a worried look. "I don't know."

"We will survive without you for a week." She smiled at me.

Shrugging, my fingers started messing with the blanket. "Are you sure?"

Caitlin simply nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We will be fine."

Agreeing, I couldn't help but smile thinking about seeing my old high school friends for a week. It's been years since I had seen them and knew catching up with them would help me not think about Barry.

I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week Later**

Adjusting the glasses on my nose, I walked down the long hallway as I made my way towards the Cortex, heels clacking against the tiled floor. I had just came back from my trip to Starling City and felt better than I had in awhile. A smile tugged at my lips when I thought back to one specific person I had spent _a lot_ of time with.

Hearing the voices of my friends, I smiled at the four of them as I came into view. "Miss me?"

"Hensley!" Cisco yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"How was Starling City?" Caitlin asked after she gave me a hug.

"It was good. Honestly, I needed some time away." I bent down to give Harrison a hug, ignoring the stare Barry was giving me.

"Did you see The Green Arrow?" Cisco asked, his five year old self coming to the surface.

I couldn't hide the smirk that came to my lips. "Once or twice. I didn't really leave my friends place much."

"Where'd you stay?" Harrison asked, wheeling himself over to me as we all sat around the computers. Barry was standing on the other side, watching me intently. Something was off with him but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I stayed with Oliver Queen," a blush crept to my cheeks when I thought back to the time we spent together.

I had known Oliver since high school and we had a very small and short fling before he dated Laurel. We spent the first night catching up, him telling me about his time away on the island and how much it changed him. And the other six nights we stayed in bed together. Even though the time with Oliver was great, it didn't bring up any past feelings. My heart belonged to someone else.

My eyes glanced over to Barry briefly and I noticed his eyes weren't the normal hazel shade. Tearing my gaze away from him, I looked over to Cisco as he asked me a question.

"Hmm?" I asked, not hearing him the first time.

"You got a mark on your neck. Did you get into a fight?" Cisco asked pointing towards my neck.

Cursing, my hand covered the mark. How could I forget to wear my hair down? Biting my lip, I averted the guy's gaze looking down at the floor. "Not exactly."

I didn't have to say anything else, the realization of what I meant hitting them, a chorus of 'oh's' echoing around the Cortex.

"You slept with Oliver?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Barry rubbing the back of his head, a sad expression on his face. Squinting my eyes at him, I nodded. "We used to date years ago."

"I didn't know," he said breathless.

"There's a lot you don't know, Barry." I simply shrugged my shoulders.

Noticing the instant tension, Harrison spoke up. "We should probably fill Hensley in on what she's missed."

For the next hour, the team filled me in on the new meta's they've encountered while I was gone. While I looked through the multiple profiles on the computer, my eyes would glance up to Barry every now and then, hoping his sad expression would falter; it didn't.

As if they knew what Barry was thinking, Caitlin spoke up. "Cisco and Dr. Wells can you help me with something in the pipeline?"

"There's nothing wrong with the pipeline," Cisco stated but shut his mouth when he saw the look Caitlin was giving him.

Soon, Barry and I were left alone but I kept my eyes glued to the screen in front of me while Barry messed around on his phone.

"Hensley?"

Breaking the long silence, I looked up to Barry. He was leaning over the desk, peering his eyes down at me over the computer. "Yeah?"

"What's your favorite kind of pizza?"

Giving him a confused stare, I sat back in my chair. "Chicken and goat cheese. Why?"

My body spun around in the chair as the gust of wind blew next to me and two seconds later, Barry was in front of me holding a pizza box in his hands. "Figured you were hungry," he held up the box with a smile.

Matching his smile, I nodded. "You sir, were right." With Barry sitting next to me, we both ate in a comfortable silence for a little while.

"You know, I never actually asked you what you did before working here," Barry said after throwing away the empty pizza box.

"I actually just finished my fourth year of med school when Dr. Wells approached me." I placed my hands on my lap while sitting face to face with Barry.

"Why'd you say yes?"

I shrugged, looking into his hazel eyes. "He said I would be involved with something extraordinary."

"Would you say he was right?" Barry licked his lips as his gaze looked me over.

"Definitely," I breathed, a flirtatious mood filled the room. "What did you think of having me join the team?"

"Honestly?" He raised an eyebrow to me and I nodded. "With everything that happened in my life, it was hard for me to trust someone and not worry that they would hurt me in the end."

"But you trusted me right from the start?" I asked, still in shock.

"My mom always told me to trust my gut with something good," Barry said placing his hands behind his head.

A small smile tugged at my lips but soon faltered when the next thought popped into my head. "I've actually haven't heard about what happened to your mom."

Barry's body went rigid, hands falling into his lap. "You don't have to tell me." I said.

He shook his head. "No it's fine. She was murdered when I was younger and my dad was blamed for it because the police didn't believe my story."

"You saw a red and yellow flash in your living room, right?" I asked remembering reading the police report.

Barry nodded. "No one believed me."

My heart hurt for Barry for loosing his mother at a young age. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I ran my hands on my jeans. "My parents actually were killed when I was young too."

Barry's face fell a bit. "I'm sorry."

I waved him off. "They actually were never home when I was growing up. I was mostly on my own until I was eight when they died. Car crash. And after that, I moved to Starling City to live with my aunt."

"Look's like we have more in common than we thought," Barry semi joked, placing a hand on my knee.

The same spark surged throughout my body, stronger this time which caused me to jump back. "Did you feel that?" Barry asked.

"You felt that too?" I was surprised, thinking I was the only one who felt it.

"Weird," we both mumbled at the same time.

A beeping sounded suddenly from the monitor next to me and I rolled my chair over to it. Clicking open the new message, I quickly read it before looking over to Barry. "Stolen car chase on fifth avenue."

As Barry stood up, I gently grabbed his hand. "Be careful."

He smiled down at me, giving me a small nod. I shivered when I felt the cold air brush past me and I cursed when I realized that the rest of the team had gone home, it being almost 1 a.m. Contemplating whether or not to call them in, I decided against it. It was late and they needed their rest.

A half hour had passed and still no Barry. I passed the time by going down to the cafeteria to grab a coffee. As I turned the corner back into the Cortex, the cup slipped out of my hand, spilling to the floor. Barry was laying helplessly on the ground, blood coming from a fresh cut on his face.

"Barry!" I yelled while kneeling next to him. "What happened?"

I noticed he was passed out so using all of my strength, I pulled him off the floor and dragged his body over to the hospital bed. After all of his cuts were cleaned and the metal cast was on his hand, I looked over his x-rays, physically wincing at all of his injuries.

"Hensley."

Turning around at the groggily voice, I smiled down to Barry who was awake now. "13 fractures in just your hand, a concussion, three broken ribs, and a bruised spleen. Even though you heal fast, it's going to take some time to heal. So take it easy."

Groaning, Barry sat up in bed which caused me to gently push him back down. "Take it easy, Allen. You need rest."

"Only if you stay with me," He pleaded.

Biting my lip, I nodded. "For a bit. I've been gone for a week and I miss my bed."

"Deal," Barry said giving me his warming smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tony Woodward._

My body froze completely as I stood in the middle of the cortex next to Caitlin. My palms began to sweat and my knees buckled when I tried to block out what the rest of the team was saying.

"You're old high school bully is our newest meta human. Talk about small world," Cisco laughed as they all talked about old bullies they had.

"Hensley, did you have any bullies?" Cisco asked but I ignored him, repeating their previous words.

 _Steel arm. Steel face. Steel body._

There was no way I was going to escape him now.

"Hensley!"

Shaking from my thoughts, I looked over to Barry. "I'm sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?"

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me with concern. "You're kind of pale."

Licking my lips, I simply nodded before motioning towards the doorway. "I, uh, actually just remembered that I have a doctors appointment. I'll talk to you guys later."

Ignoring their questions, I grabbed my things and quickly made my way out of Star Labs, processing everything I heard.

Not only was my ex, Tony, alive he was also a meta human and happened to be Barry's elementary school bully. After I climbed into my car, I started the drive towards the one place I knew where Tony would be; Keystone.

 **Barry's POV**

My eyes watched Hensley as she walked out of the room and landed on Caitlin. "What was that about?"

She simply shrugged. "I don't know. As soon as you mentioned Tony, she went white."

"There's something she's not telling us," Cisco pointed out.

"Barry, follow her. We can't risk anything happening to her," Wells ordered.

"I don't know where she's going," I stated.

"Keystone," Caitlin said while looking at her tablet. "I activated the GPS on her phone."

"What's in Keystone?" Cisco asked, looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders but then it hit me. "She's going after Tony."

"What, why would she do that?" Caitlin exclaimed.

"How fast can you get me an address to where Tony used to work? Where the accident happened?" I asked her, truly worried for Hensley.

I couldn't explain it but ever since the scene at Jitters last week, some unknown for Hensley had started to flood my heart causing me to rethink my relationship with her. While she was gone, I found myself missing the simple things of her; her laugh, the way she would only get one dimple when she would smile, and they way her grey eyes sparkled in the sunlight. I thought it was a simple crush but when I heard that she slept with Oliver Queen, rage and jealousy filled my veins.

"Got it!" Caitlin exclaimed showing me the address and without thinking twice I sped over to Keystone.

I sped throughout the warehouse looking for not only Hensley but Tony as well. My eyes landed on a giant steel spill and over to a pile of beer cans.

"This is definitely the place," I spoke into my microphone.

Turning around, I was met with a hard punch to the face. Stumbling back, I gripped my chin and looked into Tony's eyes. "You can't save her, Flash. She's mine."

"What are you talking about?" I sped away from another punch.

"She didn't tell you?" Tony smirked. "She was the love of my life and when she thought I died, she just left me. Didn't even bother to come looking for me. What a bitch."

"Where is she?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"She's resting," Tony chuckled looking over his shoulder.

My eyes landed on Hensley's slouched figure on the couch. Her lip was busted and I could already see a black eye forming. Anger surged through my body and I sped towards Tony but was taken back when I felt his steel hand collide with my stomach. I then felt my body being thrown into a random shelve, books and other things falling on top of me. Groaning at the sudden pain, I used the few moments I had and spend over to Hensley, scooping her in my arms and escaping the warehouse, heading back to Star Labs.

 **Hensley's POV.**

"Caitlin, I'm fine." I swatted her hands away from my face.

"What the hell were you thinking, Hens? You could have been killed!" Caitlin explained throwing down the bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"It's complicated. Just drop it," I snapped standing up from the bed.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew Woodward?" Barry's voice boomed from the middle of the Cortex when I came into view.

His injuries had already healed while my eye would be black for at least another week. Lucky him.

"It's none of your business, really." I spat walking passed him. Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells looked on from the corner of the room.

"Bullshit," Barry said as he sped in front of me, blocking me from leaving. "How could you have been so careless?"

"Newsflash, I've dealt with Tony for two years. I can take care of myself." I yelled.

"I've dealt with him too! In the past thirty six hours I've had my ass kicked by the guy who used to torture me in elementary school." Barry's voice matched mine. "And I have powers, you don't. What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking I could deal with him myself. I had before." I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell any of us that you used to date him." Barry said his voice faltering a bit.

Shrugging my shoulders, I wrapped the cardigan closer to me. "Because it's my life, Barry. I don't have to tell you everything about me."

"Maybe you should have." Barry's voice was raising again.

"Barry, maybe you should calm down," Caitlin spoke up.

He chose to ignore her, however. "If you would have just told me, I could have been prepared!"

My eyes blinked as Barry yelled at me. Biting my lip, I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. I blew out a shaky breath getting ready to tell everyone about my past. "Told you what? That Tony used to hit me because his food wasn't cooked right or his laundry wasn't done? Or the fact that he used to call me a dumb bitch or a fat slut because I said hi to a co worker who happened to be male? I'm sorry but that's not exactly the type of conversation I'd like to have with someone I have feelings for!"

Everything spilled out before I had to chance to stop it. Anger washed away from Barry's face as he blinked a few times, processing my words. "What did you say?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just forget everything that happened today."

"Should we leave?" Cisco spoke up.

Ignoring them, I met Barry's gaze. "You have feelings for me?"

Licking my lips, I knew there was no use in denying the truth that was already out. All I could do was nod, silence falling between us. Barry opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to find the right words to say.

"I..."

Barry was interrupted by his phone ringing. Giving me an apologetic look, he fished out his phone, a small smile coming to his face.

"Who is it?" Caitlin asked.

"Iris. Shit, I forgot we were supposed to go see a movie tonight." Barry went to speed away but my voice stopped him.

"Aren't we going to talk about this?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Hensley but I promised Iris we would hang out." Barry sighed.

Tears brimmed at my eyes as I nodded. "It's always going to be Iris."

Ignoring his protests, I grabbed my things and walked out of the room, feeling my heart shatter yet again because of Barry Allen.


	6. Chapter 6

_"But you have to come!" Cisco whined into the phone._

I sighed. _"Why? So I can watch Barry helplessly flirt with Iris even though he knows how I feel about him? No thanks."_

 _"You've been avoiding him for over a week, Hens. You two should probably talk."_

Twirling a piece of hair around my finger, I shook my head even though I knew Cisco couldn't see me. _"What's there to talk about, Cisco? He chose Iris over me, it's always going to be Iris."_

 _"But it's Caitlin's birthday, you should be there._ " Cisco's voice dropped. _"Plus I heard a certain millionaire is going to be there."_

My ears perked up. _"Oliver?"_

 _"Caitlin invited him. So who gives a shit if Barry is going to be ogling Iris all night. You'll have Oliver. Plus, if he doesn't work out you've always got me."_

I couldn't help but giggle at my best friend. _"I'll see you in a hour. Bye Cisco!"_

Hanging up with a sigh, I made my way into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I decided to leave my hair wet to fall into it's natural waves as I applied a subtle amount of make up. Running my fingers through my wide assortment of clothes, I felt my nerves about tonight kick in.

After confessing my feelings for Barry and him blowing them off, I had stayed away from him and the team for over a week now. They ended up taking down Tony and throwing him in the pipeline; I wasn't too sure on how I felt working above my ex who could possibly escape. I didn't dwell on it much because I had been tossing the thought of if going back to work was a good idea. How could I face Barry day in and day out knowing he doesn't feel the same about me? Actually I didn't know how he felt about me because I kept ignoring his calls.

Tonight, however, I couldn't avoid them anymore. It was Caitlin's birthday party and like Cisco had mentioned, I had to be there. A smile tugged at my lips when I thought of Oliver being there. I knew that the team knew him but I never thought they would invite him to a get together. Maybe I had something to do with Oliver's decision.

Once I was completely dressed and ready to go, I gave one last look in the mirror. Without a doubt with this outfit and me hanging around Oliver all night, Barry would have to keep his eyes on me. It was a simple low cut black dress and I paired it with some black heels.

Turning off the light, I made my way through my apartment and grabbed my black clutch. Making sure I had everything, I locked the door behind me and walked out of my complex over to my car in the parking lot.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered when the engine wouldn't turn over. Looking at the dashboard, I noticed that the battery had died.

Biting my lip, I thought of my options. Everyone was already at the party, I was running late, and getting a cab this time at night in Central City was out of the question; traffic was so bad that the party would be over by the time I got there.

Letting out a huff, I quickly typed a new message on my phone before hitting send.

To: Barry

I need a lift.

Within seconds, I felt a gush of wind blow past me and Barry stood in front of me. His eyes widened when he looked me over, something clouding over his hazel orbs, before resting on my face. Licking his lips, he nodded towards my car.

"Car troubles?"

I nodded. "Dead battery."

It was Barry's turn to nod. "Hold on tight," he said as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, sending the usual shock through my body.

Placing my hands on his chest, I forced myself to look into his eyes. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his warm breath fan against my lips. "You look nice," he whispered.

Licking my dry lips, it was my turn to look him over. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a light blue button up, and had on his usual Converse sneakers. My eyes met with his again, "So do you."

"How've you been?" Barry kept the conversation going as we stayed still in our embrace.

"Good. How's things going at Star Labs?" My voice came out quiet.

Barry shrugged. "Nothing too bad. Are you planning on coming back?"

I felt a cold breeze and shivered which caused Barry to tighten his embrace on me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I met his gaze. "Do you want me too?"

Barry didn't say a word; he simply squeezed my hips and nodded. Silence fell between us and we both looked into each others eyes, me rolling my tongue over my bottom lip. Barry moved a strand of hair out of my face, thumb lingering over my cheek causing a soft whimper to leave my mouth. My lips were left open and I felt myself starting to lean in towards Barry.

"We should probably go," he whispered breaking the silence.

Feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over me, all I did was nod and in a flash of an eye we were standing in front of Jitters where Caitlin's party was being held. I went to free myself from Barry's embrace but he pulled me back.

"What?"

Staying silent, Barry ran a hand through my hair, smoothing it out before stepping back. Giving him a small smile of thanks, I left him behind and walked into Jitters making a beeline over to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Happy birthday!" I greeted pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you!" Caitlin smiled and handed me a drink.

Taking it with gratitude, I drank half of it, eyes scanning the crowd. "Have you talked to Barry?"

Looking over to Cisco I gave him a shrug. "Sorta. I almost kissed him."

Both of their eyes grew in size. "What?!"

Quickly waving them off, I finished off the drink before setting it on the table behind me. "He blew me off."

Caitlin frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you've caught someones attention." Cisco motioned behind me and turning around, my eyes landed on a handsome figure sitting at the table in the far corner.

Giving the two a wave, I walked over to Oliver and smiled when he stood to greet me. "Hello."

"You look beautiful," he mused laying a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you. I didn't think you'd be coming." I said.

Oliver shrugged. "Luckily there was someone worth seeing here."

A blush crept to my cheeks. We continued to stay in our secluded corner, talking and aimlessly flirting. Feeling eyes burning into my back, my eyes glanced to my left and landed on Barry. He gave me a small smile but I watched it fade when Oliver laced his hand with mine.

Looking back to Oliver, I gave him a smile as he pulled me over to one of the couches and we both sat down.

"So how's it been working with _The Flash_?"

Eyes snapping over to him, I swallowed the forming lump in my throat. "What? How do you know?"

Oliver simply smiled at me. "I have my ways."

Ignoring his comment, I ran a hand through my hair. "I started after the explosion. Mostly there to just patch _The Flash_ whenever he needs it. I'm not much help to the team."

"Seems like you're enough help. You keep him alive and well." Oliver reassured me.

Looking over at _The Flash,_ I saw that he was in a hushed conversation with Iris, his face inches away from hers. The jealousy stung deep as I watched his face light up when Iris said something funny. As if he felt me staring, Barry's eyes reluctantly left Iris' and landed on me. He gave me a small smile, keeping his gaze on Oliver and I but soon it faltered when I felt Oliver's breath on my face.

"Want to get out of here?"

Giving him my full attention, I nodded with a flirtatious smirk. "I'd thought you'd never ask."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ollie, stop," I giggled while smacking away his hands.

"Don't leave," Oliver begged while pulling my body back into bed, throwing the sheet over our naked bodies.

We had arrived back to my place a few hours ago and haven't left my room. We didn't stay at Caitlin's party very long, missing out on the food so needless to say I was starving.

"But I'm hungry," I pouted.

Oliver threw his arm over my midsection, stopping me from leaving. "Few more minuets."

Sighing in defeat, I nodded and cuddled closer to him. Running a finger over the scars on his chest, I looked up into his eyes. "I'm glad you came back safe."

He gave me a gentle squeeze. "Me too."

"I feel like we haven't seen each other much the past couple of years," I admitted.

"We both have been busy. You working with Star Labs and me trying to run Queen Consolidated."

Pressing my lips into a soft kiss on his chest, I cuddled closer to his warm body. "How often do you see _The Arrow_?"

I felt Oliver's body stiffen at the name. "Not often."

There was a weird tone to his voice but I decided not to press into it farther. "Well I'm starving." Much to his dismay, Oliver let me go and I quickly threw on a pair of clean underwear and slid Oliver's dress shirt over my exposed torso, buttoning the buttons as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Christ!" I yelped when my eyes landed on the figure sitting on the couch.

Barry's eyes left the floor and landed on a figure behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Oliver leaving my room wearing nothing but his underwear. I noticed Barry bite his tongue before looking away, a soft nod of the head when he noticed what he was interrupting.

Choosing to ignore his obvious jealous state, I crossed my arms over my chest. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I called you a few times," Barry stated while standing up.

"I turned my phone off," I said.

"Should I leave?" Oliver asked and I shook my head.

"Actually you probably should. I need Hensley." Barry voice raised a bit.

Squinting my eyes at him, I motioned to the clock on my wall. "It's just after ten p.m. Why do you need me now?"

"Dr. Wells." Barry's eyes never left Oliver's.

"Is it important?" I asked.

Barry nodded.

"Need any help?" Oliver voice pipped up behind me.

As I was about to ask how he would help us, Barry's voice interrupted me. "No, we got it. Thanks though. You can probably head back to Starling City."

There was some type of unknown tension between the two of them but I decided now was not the time to question it. I looked over to Oliver, "Feel free to stay here if you want. I shouldn't be gone long."

Pecking his cheek, I left Oliver alone with Barry while I scurried into my bedroom and changed into a pair of leggings and an over sized sweater. After I slid my feet into a pair of Ugg boots, I threw my hair up into a very messy bun and grabbed my purse on my way out.

I heard water running in the bathroom, meaning Oliver was taking a shower, as I gave Barry a look. "Next time, try knocking."

He simply shrugged. "I didn't think you'd have company."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I raised an eyebrow at him. "You saw me leave Jitters with him."

"Can we not talk about this?" Barry asked grabbing my hand.

"Whatever you say. Jealous." I mumbled feeling Barry speed over to Star Labs, us entering in the middle of the Cortex.

"Nice of you to join us, Hensley," Dr. Wells gave me a curt smile.

"Sorry. Something came up." I apologized sitting next to Cisco.

"Oh, I'm sure Oliver did," he raised a hand to give me a high five but when I ignored him, he looked over to Barry with his hand still raised.

Barry merely shook his head to Cisco, whose hand slowly fell back into his lap. "Anyway, there's a break in at a jewelry store on fifth. Just some local thugs."

"And you called me here because?" I grumbled looking over to Cisco.

"Caitlin wanted to have the weekend off cause of her birthday so were short a women," Cisco defended.

Shaking my head, I looked over to Barry and noticed he was already dressed into his suit. Our eyes locked and I could tell something was truly bothering him. Putting whatever mixed feelings we had aside, I gave him a small smile.

"Everything okay?"

When his eyes grazed over my face, he nodded and slid on his mask. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Giving him one last nod, I watched as he sped out of Star Labs straight into danger, no matter if it was meta human related or not.


End file.
